


to open the world and send it reeling

by Odestaholyship



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, SKAM, Yousana, i love them more than i love the stars, kids in love, too pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odestaholyship/pseuds/Odestaholyship
Summary: Anonymous asked: "What would have happened if Mama Bakkoush hadn't interrupted Yousana's goodbye?"





	to open the world and send it reeling

Yousef had never met anyone who had managed to make his head a mess. Never. No one had looked at him in a way that had made his stomach turn upside down in a way that still managed to feel good, no on had caught his attention in a way that he forgot what he was doing.  And he had always laughed when people talked about that one person that made their world turn upside down, he had shook his head when people seemed to lose their heads when they fell in love. 

Yet deep inside, Yousef had wished that he’d have that someday: that feeling, that ache of heart that still made people love even harder. He didn’t quite understand what it meant, but he had been waiting for that one person to make him feel that type of way, that one person to take his world and make it shift with their presence.

And then Yousef had met Sana, and she had taken his world, made it shift to a whole new direction, sent it reeling, turned it upside down, and Yousef was gone. And in the matter of weeks, Yousef was so far gone, so far gone for _her._  And for the first time in his life he understood why people spoke so powerfully about love - but hell, those words did no justice to the true feeling. 

Yousef was looking at her, standing on the deserted street, her face illuminated by the street lights, her smile competiting with the stars above their heads. Even in the twilight of the night, slightly shivering from  the cold, she was beautiful. She was so damn beautiful, and Yousef kept losing his train of thought - everything was disoriented, and nothing seemed to make sense in his head. Yousef took a deep breath and shook his head, embarrassment painted all over his features as Sana smiled in an amused manner. But she understood. She always did.

“ _Fuck_.. What was I saying again?” Yousef asked, tugging his hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket.  His eyes were locked on Sana’s, and for a moment he forgot that she was probably expecting for him to actually say something. Yousef cleared his throat.

“Listen, uh,” Yousef started, suddenly finding himself nervously fidgeting with the sleeve of his jacket. Sana raised her eyebrows in a dramatic manner, clearly attempting to pull another smile out of Yousef. The boy chuckled, trying to piece his head back together; he shot his gaze into the sky, to the stars above his head, and closed his eyes.  _Just words. They’re all out there - just put them into an order that makes sense._

Yousef took a deep breath and moved her gaze back to Sana, forcing his thoughts to stay together. “I like you.”

He blurted the words out; fast, unexpectedly and completely to Sana’s surprise. Yousef could feel his hands shaking slightly, and in an obvious attempt to hide his nervousness he tugged his hands back into his pockets. And it took Sana a few seconds to really hear him; she needed those few seconds to process the words, the meaning that still felt slightly unfamiliar - but in a good way. Unfamiliar, undiscovered, something completely new and full of hope.

And then she smiled. “I like you too.”

When Yousef heard Sana say those words, he couldn’t stop the smile that was twitching the corners of his mouth. He couldn’t stop the almost relieved sound that left his lungs with his breath. And for a moment all he did was appreciate the moment, appreciate the girl with the bright eyes who turned Yousef’s world upside down with each of her smiles. And in that moment, Yousef could swear she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“That’s chill,” Yousef eventually blurted out with a smile that curved slightly more to the right, and Sana nodded.

“Yeah, it’s chill.” And right then, looking at him, Sana felt her world shift, too.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is highly appreciated! xx


End file.
